In a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) environment, a terminal such as a personal computer or a hand-held device (such as a palmtop computer or a mobile phone) may access the Internet in a wireless manner. In a general Wi-Fi environment, all terminals receive Wi-Fi signals and access the Internet by using Wi-Fi antennas that are disposed on the terminals.
In general, a Wi-Fi antenna includes a printed circuit board (PCB), a feeding point, and a radiation part. The radiation part is a planar strip structure, and the radiation part is printed on the PCB. The feeding point is disposed on an end of the radiation part, and the feeding point is connected to a signal cable on the PCB. The feeding point is used to receive a to-be-transmitted Wi-Fi signal that is input by using the signal cable, and transmit the to-be-transmitted Wi-Fi signal to the radiation part. The radiation part transmits the to-be-transmitted Wi-Fi signal in a form of an electromagnetic wave, receives an external Wi-Fi signal, and then transfers the Wi-Fi signal in a form of an electric current to the feeding point. The feeding point transfers the Wi-Fi signal to the signal cable on the PCB. To ensure that the Wi-Fi antenna works at an operating frequency, the radiation part is at least 16 millimeters in length, and at least 5 millimeters in width. Therefore, space occupied by the Wi-Fi antenna on the PCB is at least more than 80 square millimeters.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, it is found that some approaches at least have the following problem:
In general, due to a relatively long radiation part of a Wi-Fi antenna, the Wi-Fi antenna occupies relatively large space on a PCB. As a result, a size of the PCB cannot be reduced, a size of a terminal using the PCB cannot be reduced either, and the terminal cannot be further miniaturized.